


Infatuation

by Pumpkiney



Category: Borderlands
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Kinda idk??, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, dubcon, this is so shameless ohmygod please dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiney/pseuds/Pumpkiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single word, snicker, laugh, noise that left his… “Counterpart’s” mouth rubbed him the wrong way, it made him cringe. Jack was one of the most arrogant, annoying people that Rhys has ever had the honor of meeting.  Yes, Rhys did have a small, tiny, infatuation with Jack, but that was before he actually met him. Rhys still had respect for how far Jack got, but no, he did not have a heavy admiration for him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Author note I guess. Uhh so I'm like really ashamed of shipping this??? Idk why tho like, well anyways enjoy? I’m pretty rusty on the whole writing thing and I haven't written smut in like, 5ever. I’ll try to stay in character as much as possible. Idk, I just like this ship a lot? Also, pansexual jack 2kforever tbh

Every single word, snicker, laugh, noise that left his… “Counterpart’s” mouth rubbed him the wrong way, it made him cringe. Jack was one of the most arrogant, annoying people that Rhys has ever had the honor of meeting.  Yes, Rhys did have a _small, tiny_ , infatuation with Jack, but that was before he actually met him. Rhys still had respect for how far Jack got, but no, he did not have a heavy admiration for him anymore.

Jack wasn’t projecting himself at the moment, he also was staying reasonably quiet, which was extremely strange. Rhys knew only he could see him and hear him, which was a bit awkward when he felt the need to respond to Jack. He somewhat explained to Vaughn what was going on. Kinda. All he knew was that he was sort of hallucinating.

It was getting dark outside, they decided to make a camp in an abandon building that seemed pretty untouched by people. It had 2 mattresses, as expected, very dirty. There was some remnants of a wall where the two rooms would be but now there was only a small piece still attached to the wall. There was a sink faucet that worked in a small room behind Vaughn’s. Rhys went back there and washed his face and hair thoroughly, the cold water giving him chills. Oh what he would do for warm water… He wasn’t as clean as he’d like to be, but it was better than before. As expected dirt and sand washed away, making the already slightly tinted water into a murky brown. 

“Hey, sweet-cakes.” Jacks voice was sudden, making Rhys bump his head onto the faucet head pretty hard.

“FUCK!” Rhys yelps out and holds the part he hit. “What the hell!?”

“Sorry, did I scare you?” The question was sarcastic, Jacks hologram appeared next to Rhys.

Rhys didn’t know if Jack was so close to piss him off, or if he seriously just didn’t have any idea what personal space was. Even though he was a hologram and he could go right through Rhys, he still didn’t like how close he was, it felt invasive.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting you.” Rhys reply was dry, he didn’t feel like taking part of Jacks banter.

“Aw, common, just talk to me, hun, did I make you angry?” He made it sound like they were married in a way, his tone soaked with sarcasm.

“Seriously, just fuck off.” He was tired and he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, listen, _princess._ ” The words dripped with venom and danger, “Do you have any idea on who you’re talking to? I might not be tangible but, oh, oh I can fuck you up.”

Rhys cried out when he felt a sharp pain in his head, Jack had put his finger into the port. He fell to his knees and held the other side of his head. He looked up a little and saw Jack smirking, a small snicker protruding the room.

Rhys stayed quiet to avoid any further conflict. Vaughn, probably hearing the noise, came in, concerned.

“Rhys, you okay?” He offered a hand to his friend, Rhys took it and nodded.

“Yeah just my port… sparked.” He glared over to Jacks direction, the blue figure had a snarky smile and just shrugged at him.

Vaughn just shrugged and pulled him up. They both went out of the room, claiming a side of the room.

“Hey, Rhys I’m going to go get some fire supplies, I’ll be back in a bit, holler if you need anything.”

Rhys nodded and sat down on his mattress. Jack took his place next to him.

“I wonder what else I could do to you…” He mumbled to himself, “Think I could fully control you?” This question was audible, meant for Rhys to respond.

“I’d rather not find out.” Rhys glanced at him, a sort of nervousness crossing over his face.

“Aw what’s wrong Rhysie? Why don’t you like that idea?” The question was rhetorical, his snarky voice made Rhys’ skin crawl.

Jack was scary, even as a hologram. He still showed the same dominance and pride as he did when he was alive. Rhys also knew, while Jack couldn’t kill him, he could cause him horrible pain, mentally and emotionally. He could wear him away, make him into a puppet. Jack also knew what Rhys was thinking, what Rhys was feeling.

“That’s right sweetie, I know all about you.”

Rhys groaned, he had no privacy anymore. He didn’t know what Jack could do when he was in his head, which was yet for both of them to figure out.

“I can already do so much with your arm.” Jack says while making the arm grip Rhys leg, a little too hard.

Rhys flinched as his hand gripped harshly, but soon it was going up to his crotch, “D-dude!”

“I own you, kitten.” He made the hand grab his crotch then footsteps came close, and he let Rhys re-control his arm. “I’ll be finishing that up later.”

Soon enough Vaughn came in and Jack disappeared. They started a small fire in the center of the small building, since the desert got much colder than it was in the day. Vaughn and Rhys had talked for a while but when the sun started going down they figured it was time to sleep.

Rhys laid down, exhaling. The mattress was dirty and had no support, but it was better than the floor. Exhaustion hit like a wave, his muscles relaxing, he couldn’t get up even if he wanted to. Rhys closes his eyes and starts falling asleep, its light and small noises catch his ears making him drift out of rest, but soon he was able to go to sleep. His mind wanders, a dream forming. It was very familiar, like an event that had already happen, he was back in his office. Rhys was confused as he just sat at his desk and glanced around. He looked at one of his many posters of Jack. He got a sudden surge of arousal, his cheeks got a bit red and he was even more confused.

This felt so familiar… Then it hit him, he was dreaming about one of the times he jerked off to Jack’s posters. Again, another flush of warmth went down to his crotch. He huffed, he could feel himself getting a little stiff. His hand went down to his crotch and rubbed a little. He looked over to a poster again, just letting his mind venture off. His hands started to rub more and he let out a small, soft noise.

He was imagining Jack doing things to him, oh yes his infatuation was back. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his mid thighs. His bright yellow boxer briefs hugged his bulge and he quickly pulled them down, he stroked a little, moaning softly. He ghosted one hand up his shirt and felt himself up, just imagining it was Jack at this point.

He started stroking a little, a moan escaping his lips. He gripped his cock a little, then started stroking faster. His breath hitched and he started to go a bit faster, a pressure building up in his lower abdomen. He sped his movements up and, moaned Jacks name lightly. He looked at a poster again, then thrusted his hips up, imagining that Jack was the one getting him off. His hand was slicked up in precum, beads of the clear liquid leaked from the head. He ran his thumb over the tip and back down, moaning louder, cursing in an incoherent stream.

“Aww look at you, getting off to a picture of me.” Jacks voice rang out of nowhere.

Rhys noticeably jumped and tried to hide his really obvious boner. He pulled his underwear and pants up a bit and looked over to where Jack was. He wasn’t blue like his holographic form was, he was actually him. Quickly Rhys tried to wake up, but to no avail.

“What’s wrong? Embarrassed or something?”  
“H-how long were you here..? Why can’t I wake up..?” His breath is a bit weak and he’s panting a little. He’s’ still got a raging boner that refused to leave.

“The whole time. To be honest you’re so pitiful, moaning out my name. You do know I could see what you were thinking about as well. And you’re not going to wake up until I want you to.”

Rhys’ face turned redder than it was before, he glanced down a bit then back up at Jack.

“You’re not really expecting me to touch you, kiddo?” Jack scoffed at him and laughed afterward, “You have hands, do it yourself.” Jack walked closer, turning Rhys’ chair around, Jack leaned behind him putting his head next to Rhys’.

Rhys shivered, feeling Jacks breath on his neck.

“You’re mine now. Understand? You do what I say.”

Rhys nodded, this was so fucked up. Jack shifted a little, he nipped Rhys neck, then bit harder, smirking as he got a small moan out of Rhys. “Undo your pants, c’mon, we only have so little time before I have to wake you up.”

Rhys does what he’s told nervously, pulling the articles down, he was hornier than before since Jack was actually there.

“How many times did you do this, cupcake? How many times did you get all hot and bothered while looking at my pictures?” His voice was more serious, a bit husked as well.

Rhys stayed quiet, waiting for instructions.

“I expect an answer.”

“A-a lot….” He breathes out, he’s a lot more turned on than before and shakes a little.

Rhys can feel the smirk growing on Jacks face, “Go ahead and touch yourself.”

Rhys did so and he could feel Jack staring him down. It made him nervous, like if he did something wrong Jack would punish him, and he was probably right. Rhys moaned and, Jack watched him, once again he bit down into Rhys neck, a bit harder than the last time, almost breaking skin. Rhys squeaked and moved one hand and balled it into a fist as the other one was stroking himself.

His hand started moving faster as Jack watched him, and he moaned a small curse and kept going.

“Please...” This wasn’t enough, since Jack was here he had to get some action from him.

“God you’re so pitiful… Beg for me, and I’ll see if I can do something for you.”

“J-jack…please...”

Jack looked at him like he was crazy, “Hah, honey, that’s not enough, show me you really want it.”

“Jack pl-please... please –ah help me... please...” He starts stroking faster, moaning his name, trying to sound as needy as possible, “please...”

Jack grinned, moving one of his hands down to Rhys’ cock, ghosting the surface. 

Rhys let out an exasperated gasp, his hips jolting, trying to get more friction.

“No, stay still.”

Jack went back and actually stroked it, slowly pumping Rhys cock. Rhys voice quavered as he moaned, “Jack…” It was a slow moan, elongating the “a” in Jack’s name.

He could hear Jack tug at his pants, as he kept jerking Rhys off. Rhys heard Jack moan quietly, making him tense up.

“Sorry sweet cheeks, this isn’t going to cut it.” Jack turned Rhys’ chair, Jack had a pretty obvious bulge in his underwear that was exposed from him pulling his pants down. “Either we do this in reality or we stop.”

Rhys looked over Jack, “How though..?”

And then before he has time to say anything else, he wakes up on the mattress, his pants constricting his boner from the dream he had.

“Jack..?” He whispered, sitting up and looking around.

“Hey cupcake. So how this is going to work, you’re going to give me full control, kay?”

“W-what? No!” Rhys whisper shouted.

“Look, kid, do it.” He sounded angry and a painful electric shock ran down from Rhys eye to his mechanical arm.

Rhys bit his biological hand, suppressing a groan of pain.

“I promise I won’t kill ya.” Jacks voice changed from intimidating to a sing-song tune.

“Fine! Fine…” His voice hissed with pain from the shock that he endured.

Jack took the opportunity, taking over, Rhys body getting waves of electricity. Rhys winced, his normal arm moved a bit but not because of him. He looked a bit confused and his other, arms fingers moved around as well.

“Heh, man this feels weird.” Jack could feel every bruise, sore muscle, every cut. He stretched out his borrowed arms, sighing. “Mm. Man I can feel everything, being all holographic makes you kind of numb, honestly.”

Jacks hand ran through his hair, then slid the hand down his chest to his thighs. Rhys body no belonged to Jack.

“Where were we, sweet stuff?”

His hands felt down until he got to his crotch. Jacks borrowed hand rubbed, Rhys wasn’t fully soft, he was still a little stiff, and with the regained attention he started to harden up again. Jack sighed sweetly, in pleasure. He started palming a little more, their breathing had already picked up. He undid his pants, sliding them down a bit, he started up again, stroking a little.

“Not too bad Rhys, not too bad. I honestly was expecting something micro.” He jabs the insult at Rhys and laughs.

Rhys ignored the comment and hitched his breath, a sharp inhale being taken, quietly trying to suppress what he could, but on the other hand Jack didn’t give a shit, Jack was making little noises when he could, being pretty loud. Jack started picking up the pace with his strokes, letting out a throaty moan, which made Rhys do the same. The mechanical arm went up to Rhys neck. Its hand squeezed against his throat, Rhys looked down at the hand in confusion.

“J-jack... Wha-?”

He was cut off but a harder squeeze that made him whimper, Rhys heard Jack let out a small giggle that faded into a moan, and Rhys’ biological hand was moving faster. Rhys just shook, adrenalin coming in, a breathy moan falling out. Rhys was getting a small amount of air, he tried to take breaths, but only getting shallow amounts of air. He closed his eyes, for some reason the lack of air made his senses heightened, making him more aroused. Rhys moaned out Jacks name and his mechanical hand let go of his neck to grip his hair. Rhys gasped for air, his lungs now filled with air as he panted and moaned out loud, a sharp rush of adrenalin pumping through him.

“Mm… You like that, pumpkin?” Jacks voice a raspy whisper and Rhys nodded, panting heavily.

 His organic hand started to move more and Jack let out a surprisingly loud moan, Jack’s hand runs through his hair again, gripping the back of the amber hair. Rhys could feel how close they both were, the tension in the bottom of his stomach getting tighter. His hips shook a little as pleasure racked through his body as Jack kept up with his movements, though they were getting erratic.

“C’mon Rhys, honey, say my name…” His voice was husky, and his hand gripped Rhys cock, running a finger over slit, making them both moan a little.

“F-fuh, j-jack please, ah jah-ack… I-i” He moaned his name, not really knowing why he was pleading. God he sounded like a mess. After a few more strokes they came into Rhys human hand. After about 5 minutes a wave of electricity went through Rhys as Jack let him have control of his own body again.

Rhys looked over and moved his fingers again, he wiped his hand onto mattress and takes a deep breath. He pulls his pants back up, flopping back down and yawning.

“Aw, Rhys all tuckered out? God you should have heard yourself, “AH JACK, PLEASE MM JACK AHH!” Goddamn I didn’t know you sounded like such a whore. Are you like that with everyone, or just me?”

Rhys could hear the cocky grin in his voice. Rhys rolled his eyes then closed them, ignoring the other.

 He woke up only a few hours later, it was already light outside and Vaughn was already awake.

“Hey, good timing I was about to wake you up. How’d you sleep?”

Rhys looked at him, and Jack appeared behind Vaughn, his face was the epitome of assholery.

“It was… pretty good.”


End file.
